Never thought that SHE would love me
by SleepingFish
Summary: It's almost Valentines Day and someone wants to give Rima-chan a special gift. What will Nagihiko do?


"Nagihiko-san! Hey Nagihiko-san!" I heard Takani-san scream from a distance.

"Oh...Takani-san. May I help you?" I answer.

"Nagihiko-san... well, you know that it's almost Valentines' day and... well, was thinking of getting something very special for a very special person. Could you help me find a gift for her?" he asked me.

"Sure, but who's the girl? Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I say. I'm actually interested in who his love interest is.

"Rima-chan...?!" The moment he said that, my heart stopped... Rima-chan? Wow, how odd. I almost felt like laughing, but I guess anyone can love and be loved. I hope she will accept him.

"So, meet you at 5:30 at the Tamago Mall." He says on his way back to class.

"Sure." I wave bye. I wonder why he asked me... I'm a guy too. Maybe because everyone knows that I was Nadeshiko now... he probabily knows that I know a thing or two about girls and I'm pretty close to Rima-chan. So, I don't mind.

"Nagi do you really know what kind of gift to get Rima. I mean you two aren't really that close and you two argue alot." Rythym says after Takani-san leaves.

"Nagihiko-kun is close enough to Rima-chan to know what she likes." Temari finishies.

"That's right. And I bet with my help, the two of them will become a happy couple!" I'm really happy to help Takani-san, but... why do I fell hurt?

[ 5:30, Tamago Mall ]

"Nagihiko! Sorry I'm late. I saw Rima and... :3" Takani-san came running down.

"You're not late, you're just in time." that last comment kind of pissed me of. Just a little.

"So, what kind of thing are you planning to buy for Rima-chan?" I hope you at last know what she interested in.

"I was hopping you would know what to get her. You know, since you two are so close." he tells me. Of course he would say that. But I could answer that.

"Well, I'm not really that close with her, but I guess Rima-chan mostly likes anything that would make her and others laugh. So I guess a funny manga." I guess I really do know Rima-chan... Would Rima accept him?

"Nagihiko?" I heard Takani-san

"Huh? Oh sorry... Kind of black out there...hehe. Just buy her a really funny manga. I'm sure that will do the trick." I kind of felt like keeping that to myself.

"Thanks Nagihiko-san! Okay, I'll go buy her a manga. Bye!"

"Good Luck!" Takani-san went running off the some near by book store. It's amazing what "LOVE" can do...

"I wonder how hard it could be to say "I love you" to someone you love deeply. "

"Nagi?" Rythym calls out.

"Is something wrong, Nagihiko?" Temari says concerned.

"I feel like there's something wrong with this picture." Rythyme says to Temari, who then nods in agreement.

"You 2. There isn't anything wrong with 'this picture'!" Or maybe there is... It still hurts me inside, but why? I'm not sure, but maybe, just maybe...

"What ever..." I leave with my hair covering my eyes. I wonder how Rima-chan will react to this?

"Nagi..." Rythym and Temari say softly.

[ Valentines' day (End of class)]

"Oi, Nagi!" I hear someone scream and hear footsteps running towards me.

"W-What?! H-huh? Oh Yaya." I didn't sleep at all last night. My head hurts so much.

"Are you okay Nagi?" Yaya asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all. So what is it you called me for?" I said trying to pretend that I wasn't tired, with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Do you know where Rima-chi and Takani-kun are? Yaya needs them to do something for me" That's right it's Valentines' day today. Takani-kun is most likely confessing his love to her or something.

"No. Why? Is it important? I can look for them for you."

"No, it's okay. Yaya will just ask my boyfriend, Kairi-kun to do it for Yaya!" She hops joyfully away. She's happier than she used to be now that she started dating Kairi. Poor Kairi -_-u

"Urghhh!... My head hurts. " My head drops on the desk.

"Nagi! There is something wrong with you." Rythym says.

"Naji-san. Just admit you need a girlfriend...(Temari and Rythym look over to Rima, who suddenly walked in)... Just saying.." Temari says.

"Shut up!" I silently scream at them so nobody else hears. Maybe I do need a girlfriend, someone to be more than friends with, my own blossom. Maybe...

"Oi! Crossdresser! Can I talk with you for a moment." Rima catches my attention. She looks a little mad. Oh, crap did Takani-san mention me while confessing? That would be a little odd.

"Sure, Rima-chan." I wonder what she wants to say. I walk out of the class room with Rima. We head out to the back of the school, near the garden. Surprisingly, nobody was there. I hope she's not mad at me for some reason, like she usually is.

She turns to me, her hair covering her eyes, her face completly pink. What is it? What does she want to say to me? And why does she want to talk to out here

"Nagihiko..." Rima mumbles. Huh... She didn't call me crossdresser... But why?

"Yes... Rima-chan"

"Oi... Don't call me 'Rima-chan'!... " She yells. Probably not the best thing to say. My bad!.

"Sorry."

"Umo... Nagi... I ... Lo...ve..." She started blushing like crazy! I can't figure out what she's trying to say. What is she trying to say?

"...Rima?"

"I...I..I...I LOVE YOU!" My eyes widened... WHAT?! She loves me? I feel my face heat up and turn completly red. Is she really...?

"Rrrrrrima-chan... Do you really?" My face is still in surprise.

"Oh, never mind! I knew Takani-san was wrong about you liking me..." She said while blushing... WAIT! HE SAID WHAT NOW?

"Wwwhhat? What did he say?"

"Nothing! Never mind! Forget I said anything... " She started to walk away, looking like she was about to run. Wait, Rima-chan don't go!

"Wait! Rima-chan!" I quickly grab her hand.

"Nnnani?" She looked like she was going to cry. I could see the little tear drop on her eye ready to drop down her face. Don't cry.

"Wait! please don't cry. I told you before, tears don't suit you."

"You're bring that up now!" she says with a slightly angry tone.

I can't take it anymore. "I... RIMA-CHAN I LOVE YOU!" I see her eyes widened "I probably have been for a while now. I still want to be a character in your story." I see her face brighten up with tears of joy. I smirk and hugged her close to my heart.

I laid my hands on her soft and blushing cheeks. I lended forward until we were about 4 cm apart. I could feel her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. By the time her cheeks turned maximum heat, our lips had met. It was longer than both of us could have ever imagined. It tasted like the sweet taste of strawberry with a pinch of lemon. Her small hands gripped onto my sweater, pulling her closer to me.

She broke away frist, then hugged tight me. "I love you, Nagi." she softly wispered. A small smirk appeared on my face. "I love you, too."

[Later. Walking back]

"I wonder how Takani-san knew I like you?" I asked.

"He just came up to me, gave me one of my favorite manges and said that it was from you. He also said that you might have a little crush on me." Rima Replied.

"Uno... I thought that... He..."

Suddenly, Takani-san pops out of nowhere. "Yo Nagihiko-san, I see you got the courage to tell Rima-chan you like her. Finally! I was becoming a little doubtful"

"How did you know?" I questioned him.

"Hey, Mama didn't raise no fool! I know love when I see it and you two were sparking with it."

"So this was all your idea?" I ask.

"Well, not all my idea... most of it was Amu and Yaya's idea." Of course...

"Those two are always meddling with other peoples' love life." Rima-chan says with a flat face -_-. A smille appeared on both our faces.

"Thank you, Takani-san." Rima says with a small cute smile. Takani-san smiled and started to walk away. I guess he wanted to leave us alone for a while.

Rima slowly slipped her hand onto mine and gripped on tightly, which took me by surprise. I looked at her with surprise, but it soon turned into a smile. I saw her face turn a fair shade of pink, which made her extremly cute. I leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Her face turned a different shade this time... the darkest shade anyone could think of.

"You damn crossdresser!" she wispered, her face still in that dark shade of red.

"Rima-chan... Can I become a character in your story?" my eyes looking straight into her eyes. Even though the answer's pretty clear, I want to hear her say it. She looks at me in surprise and then smiles.

"Hai!" her face lights up with a smile, so does mine.

I found her. The person who I can be more than friends with. My strong-willed flower that can last through the winter and that I can call mine.

"Suki-diyo, Rima-chan. Happy Valentines Day!"

* * *

I know it's bad. This is my first fanfic and I only worked on this story after doing school stuff and when I was tiered! So comment all you want. "Hit me with your best shot!" And sorry if kind of doesn't make sense.


End file.
